Barfing Abnormal Rocks Fight (Camp)
Overview The rocks are on a quest to save Rock Land! (Further information will be added after more is known about this camp). Characters Host * Rocky Main Cast * The Rock - Phuocphuc46 * Robot Rock - MassachusettsFan * Ocean Rock - Undhee * PowerPoint Rock - Craziest Dank Gai * Fake Rock - Bfdi is the best * Healthy Rock - NLG343 * Rainbow Rock - Bumblebee the transformer Survivors * Cook Rock * Drunk Rock * Gangster Rock * Leader Rock * Mysterious Rock * Nurse Rock * Pebble * Prankster Rock * Pretty Rock * Security Rock * 3 more unknown survivors… Deceased Minor Characters Accessories * ''Yet to be revealed…'' Tokens Tokens used for Buying * Normal Token - Used to buy accessories/houses. You can earn this token by winning a challenge. Other Purposes * 5% Token - Removes 5% of your votes only. You can earn this by winning 5 challenges in a row. * Boost Token - These tokens help you in challenges by guiding you through the challenge. Though it's quite rare and can be earned if you won a lottery. * Team-Up Token - Let's you team up with someone else in a challenge, whether if they are in your team or not. * XQZ'd Token - Gets you excused for this challenge, no matter what reason. You can earn this by winning a lottery. Upgrades * There's only one token that can be upgraded and that's the 5% Token. *:The 5% Token can be changed to 10% Token or 15% Token. *::You can earn both of these upgrades by having 10 (for 10% token) or 15 (for 15% token) normal tokens in order to buy the upgrades. Episodes Episode 1 - The 9 Outcasts Prologue Rocky : Huh? What's happened to Rock Land? It's being destroyed! This can't be… they are destroyed by— *gasp* Humans… I need to find at least a couple of survivors to help me! Powerpoint Rock : Oh! Hi Rocky! Welcome back to Rock Land! This place is rather old though… and kinda wrecked. Rocky : That's true, as far as I can tell. Powerpoint Rock : What do you need help with? Rocky : I need you to recruit possible survivors in this city and yet ask them to help us rebuild this place! Powerpoint Rock : Umm… Rocky. I get that you're trying to help us, but I don't think I can recruit anymore survivors. They are after all presumably killed when the humans came. Healthy Rock : He's right, there's probably not much people left on this city anyway. We could just rebuild it all over and over, but there's no point in doing so if it happens ALL the time. Ocean Rock : Hopeless… Healthy Rock : Either way, we can at least move to another place? This place has been destroyed for 2 or 3 times a year! You know how many hard work and effort we spend in doing this? The Rock : Maybe Healthy Rock's right. Rocky : Look, we can't give up, I'll go deal with the other humans while you guys uhh… go recruit for survivors, there may be more. Healthy Rock : A little too outgoing, don'tcha think? The Rock : Right… now what do we do? Rainbow Rock : We use this tiny cart that I built 33 seconds ago— Joy : Hey that's exactly the amount of seconds, that me and Sadness met! All : *looks at Joy* Rainbow Rock : Now that we got rid of her. Healthy Rock : Let's ride on this vehicle. The Rock : Huh? You guys aren't gonna check if it's actually safe or not? Rainbow Rock : How can we possibly do that? Ocean Rock : We can at least… test it? Robot Rock : Question is, who'll do it? All : *stares at Robot Rock* Robot Rock : AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!!! I'LL GET REVENGE ON YOU GUYS! Fake Rock : Sup bros! Rainbow Rock : Speaking of bros, no female is involved. The Rock : Speaking of which, I don't have a confirmed gender. Powerpoint Rock : Right… maybe we'll just call you a he, despite being masculine? I dunno, not my problem. Rocky : It's gonna be quite dangerous but worth it, right? Oh well… I always have to do everything! Challenge '''(Your challenge here is to make an audition to join the crew)''' The Rock : Oh look! Is it a giant secured building? Rainbow Rock : Yep, there may be food or maybe even more survivors! Everyone : Uhh… ??? : Who are you? Ocean Rock : We're the ones who are supposed to ask you. Security Rock : Well, I'm Security Rock, a member of the Survival Crew, come join us! There's like uhh… 13 of us here! Healthy Rock : That makes twenty of us. ??? : Hello, I'm the leader of the crew, you survivors are here to join us? Healthy Rock : Isn't it— Robot Rock : Yes indeed, why not introduce yourselves? Leader Rock : Well… I'm Leader Rock. Nurse Rock : *mumbling* Hi my name's Nurse Rock, I'm responsible for preventing anybody to catch any disease and help heal the sick and injured. Pretty Rock : Hi, I'm a fashion star, responsible for entertainment and keeping the atmosphere dense oh wait… what? Nurse Rock : A-are y-you serious? Pretty Rock : Shut up you skanky amphibian. ??? : I'm well… almost all the time drunk, which is why I'm currently on prohibition. The Rock : Uhh… Fake Rock : Thers's actually soda machines here. Drunk Rock : My name's Drunk Rock, well… don't worry I'm reliable and rarely get into conflicts though. Cook Rock : I'm the cook here, I'm quite cheerful and outgoing, I'm in charge in food and supplies you can count in me if you need to express your feelings though! Mysterious Rock : Okay please shut up, if you don't like emotionless people then don't talk to me. Robot Rock : I never even— Pebble : I'm not a rock, but I'm still a survivor though, the youngest survivor yet! Prankster Rock : Hi there, we're one of the youngest survivors too. Gangster Rock : Same here, no wonder we're so immature. Mysterious Rock : I have analyzed everything you said and it makes sense… to be honest, I wish you guys don't even exist. Prankster Rock : Why do you have to be so cold? Elimination Table Challenge List